With the rapid development of LED lighting technology, the energy-saving effect of LED light has reached a very high level. In the case of the same illumination effect, the energy consumption of LED light has dropped to ⅛ of the energy consumption of incandescent lights and ½ of the energy consumption of electronic energy-saving lights. LED illumination products have gradually replaced the current traditional illumination products.
The cost of a LED light mainly depends on the cost of the heat-dissipating light cover and driving power supply. Regarding the quality of a LED light, the most important factors are the heat dissipation, LED light beads, and driving power supply. LED driving power supply is a voltage converter that converts the power supply to a specific voltage and current to drive the LED to illuminate. In most cases, the output of the LED driving power supply is a constant current source in which the voltage varies according to the change of the forward voltage drop of the LED. It is the capacitor that affects the overall life of the driving power supply. The lifespan of the capacitor at high temperature directly affects the lifespan of the driving power supply, thereby affecting the lifespan of the entire LED light.
For the LED without a heat sink or with poor heat dissipating effect, the central temperature may reach up to 110 degrees or more, resulting in a significant reduction in lifespan of the capacitor, thereby reducing the overall lifespan of the driving power supply. The standard lifespan of an LED light is that the lamp will be deemed as faulty when the light attenuation is 30%. That is, when the light is attenuated to 70% of the initial state, this light is considered as out of order. In normal circumstances, a 3 W bulb normally has a lifespan of 25,000 hours or so. When the product is designed, the lifespan of the driving power supply should match the lifespan of the LED chip (or LED light beads) as much as possible, so as to prolong the lifespan of the LED light. However, the lifespan of the driving power supply is limited by the capacitor with a short lifespan, resulting in a large gap between the long lifespan of the current LED chip and the short lifespan of the driving power supply. Since the current LED light uses the internal structure where the power supply is fixedly connected to the LED light. That is, the positive and negative poles of the driving power supply are connected to the LED light beads and the light head. Thus, the driving power supply is not detachable. As a result, the long-lifespan LED chip and even the whole LED light has to be abandoned due to the short lifespan of the driving power supply, causing a great waste of resources. Moreover, the high cost in terms of production and usage is harmful to the popularity of the LED lights.